


May I Have This Dance?

by NightshadeDawn



Series: Happy Holidays Motherfuckers [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, F/M, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, we respect Ryuji in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Ryuji wants to go ice skating with his two favorite people.Happy Holidays Motherfuckers (2020) - Day 2
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: Happy Holidays Motherfuckers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571080
Kudos: 35





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Ice skating

One would have thought it would be Ann, who was rich enough and daring enough to do it, who would suggest such an activity. Or, if you were of either the skeptical or studious sort, Akira, because he was the one who had done and dabbled a little in  _ everything _ . No one in their right mind would have thought that it would be  _ Ryuji Sakamoto _ who would have been the one to suggest ice skating.

The clumsy oaf, the skirt chaser, the manliest of men- well, if you had listened to rumors back in high school, those were how he was described. Before Akira and Ann, before the Phantom Thieves, before falling in love with his best friends.

To the outside world, Akira and Ann were married and Ryuji was just a roommate. To anyone who had known them for a long while (and was not privy to the truth, of course), it didn’t seem all that weird. The trio had always been close, and their dynamic just worked. To the three of them and anyone close enough to count, they were equal in all ways lovers. Which meant that they each took turns choosing group date places.

And, truth be told, it had taken a long while and a lot of courage for Ryuji to bring up the skating rink. Even after years of therapy, both physical and mental, it had been hard to separate his true feelings on things from the urge to discard them due to being too  _ girly  _ or  _ femenine  _ or, heaven forbid,  _ gay _ . Some habits ingrained in childhood were hard to shake.

Akira and Ann had agreed to go for their date night, both showing the epitome for their regular levels of genuine excitement. Ann was all bouncy, eyes bright as she prattled on about how exciting the experience would be and how she couldn’t remember the last time she’d done it. Akira was quieter, but the shine to his eyes and the quirked smile on his lips betrayed the truth. He was looking forward to going too.

Arriving at the rink and getting their skates had been easy enough, but being confronted with actually getting on the ice made Ryuji hesitate once again. 

Ann was already on it, while Akira hung onto the rail while giving Ryuji a comforting look. Ann held out her hand. 

“C’mon, I’ll lead you!” she declared. Sharing a nod with Akira, Ryuji reached out and clasped her hand. Ann gave his hand a small, playful tug and completely pulled him onto the ice, catching him before he could slip and fall.

Ryuji burned bright red with embarrassment, but the embarrassment faded as Ann laughed brightly, not teasing but just  _ happy _ . Ann pulled away from Ryuji as Akira joined them, leaving the boys to each other so she could do a simple spin before rejoining them. 

“I wonder if I’ll ever get to do a shoot on the ice,” she mused, eyes sparkling. “I hope so! Oh, I should bring it up at the next meeting! Ice skaters are always so strong and glamourous, aren’t they?”

Akira hummed his agreement as Ryuji quirked a smile. 

Both hovered around Ryuji, keeping him up as he got his footing on the ice. He eventually managed to find his footing and could glide around, but he couldn’t go backwards like Ann did while talking to him, and he  _ definitely _ wasn’t even going to try to attempt to do those fancy moves Akira was pulling off, having taken to the ice like a fish to water.

Neither minded, and they all laughed good naturedly whenever another would fall down before picking them back up. 

At one point, Akira fell down after having attempted a hard jump and Ann rushed to him in worry. With a smirk, Akira pulled her down as well, kissing her deeply. Ryuji just rolled his eyes as he joined them, offering a hand to each. However, in hindsight, he really should have known better, because they pulled him into their pile, both pressing quick kisses to his hot cheeks.

Ryuji spluttered, but they both only laughed as all three climbed to their feet.

The lights dimmed around them, pink spotlights dancing around the edges of the rink as sweet music began to play. Ryuji turned to complain about the lovey-dovey atmosphere created, only to be greeted with two outstretched hands. 

“May I have this dance?” Akira asked just as Ann asked “Dance with me?”

Ryuji flushed and rolled his eyes. “You two’re saps,” he said, but still took both of their hands, holding onto both tightly. 

Akira and Ann grinned, leading Ryuji in laps around the rink, the only trio among groups of two.

But that was fine, because there wasn’t a need for them to be any other way.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Ryuji said, speaking softly and barely heard over the music. Only loud enough for his partners to understand.

Akira brought Ryuji’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. No words would ever be able to explain how he felt about Ryuji and Ann, and both knew that well. His silence was a given, and his actions spoke louder than any words ever would.

“Of course, ‘yuji,” Ann said, snuggling up against him. “We love you, you know?” Though Akira’s silence was nice, Ann’s spoken affirmation was just as good. Ryuji squeezed her hand, letting her know her words had reached him.

“Yeah… I know. I love you two too.”


End file.
